Silly little thing
by FerrumVigro
Summary: Astoria Greengrass was a smart girl yet throughout her life she came across some silly things.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or places or anything else you recognize, you know who does if you recognize them.Contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows. duh.

_Summary: Astoria Greengrass was a smart girl yet throughout her life she came across some sillys things._

_A/N: We dont know much about Astoria Greengrass apart from the fact that she marrys Draco and has a son, Scorpius with him, so this is OC. When i think of Astoria i imagine her as someone who was somewhat an outsider most of her life...i dont know...i think of her as understanding and kind yet strong, stubborn woman that can deal with things others couldn't (Like being married to one Draco Malfoy.) Anyhoo i wrote this little ficlet and decided to post it. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff...i'm still learning!Lol xD After each mmm...line thing, thingy...its a different moment from another time. There annoying i know but...yeahh._

* * *

When Astoria Greengrass was eight years old, her mother finally let her outside during one of her family's summer garden parties. Daphne had always bragged about how much fun they were and because she was three years older than Astoria, she had been going to them a lot longer. So that was a lot of fun Astoria had missed out on. But then again, Astoria always missed out, she wasn't aloud to do the things her sister and her friends did because she was the youngest.

Daphne was the Greengrass girl everyone knew, the older, prettier one; she was the favoured daughter who was showered with affection and attention. She was the one who had the groups of friends and who got all the limelight.

But Astoria had grown used to Daphne being the main focus of attention at a young age; she liked being the quiet one, the smart yet boring one, the unattended daughter who's parents wanted to be more like her sister; Astoria loved them and they her, but their disappointment was shown now and then.

But as she stood in her manor gardens watching the many witches and wizards she had never seen before converse noisily about boring adult things, she couldn't help but smile rather brightly. She felt very pretty tonight in her pink dress and matching shoes; her brown hair was all done up with pins and lilies and her lips shinny with the charm her mother had used.

She told herself that she was going to have fun.

And during that night: she did, for that was when she met Draco Malfoy.

She had sat alone on the grass near to where their home Quidditch pitch lay; she was still smiling brightly. Astoria loved Quidditch; it was very unlady-like according to her mother yet Astoria had a deep passion for the sport. She played now and then with her father (she liked to think that during those times, her father didn't care so much that he didn't have a son because Astoria acted like a boy sometimes to the displeasure of her mother), she didn't mind getting all wet and dirty; it was all in the game. She never tried to be or act a lady; that was Daphne's job. Astoria liked to live life and dreamt of working for a living while Daphne liked boys and dreamt of marrying and having children.

Quidditch was her thing, the one thing she had and was good at; she was in the limelight, in her element, when it came to brooms and seekers. It was something Daphne could never be good at.

So now she was enjoying a little rest in her favourite spot, after two hours of walking around talking to adults and putting faces to names she had always known. Many had told her she was very beautiful and each time she had blushed and thanked those with a smile. She felt pretty, pretty and happy.

So much so, that she felt prettier than Daphne for the first time.

And to her that was anything but silly.

When she returned to the party she found her sister talking to a boy around her own age.

Astoria had skipped across the garden grounds, both eager and excited, to meet one of her sisters' friends, but as she approached the two she noticed something different about the boy.

It wasn't because his hair was so blond it was almost white, or because his eyes were grey and unlike any she had ever seen. No, it was how he acted that made him so different.

He stood very straight and proper; like how mother made Daphne stand and when he moved he walked with a stride that she had only seen her father and his friends walk.

He acted like a man and not the boy he was and she thought him rather silly for doing such a thing.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Astoria. I'm Draco Malfoy.' the boy drawled before smirking and bowing to kiss her hand.

He talked like a grown-up too, silly boy.

It was then when Astoria promised herself that she would change him. She didn't know how or why she had thought such a thing, but she promised it all the same. She didn't know how she would change him or even if she could.

But she would, she'd make him take off the silly mask he wore.

At the young age of eight, during her first summer garden party, Astoria Greengrass first saw her future husband and at a young age she promised to make him happy.

The silly boy he was.

* * *

'A good strong-headed man, that what you need, Astoria.' The little nine-year-old huffed and crossed her arms tightly over her small chest as she sat on her chair. Her mother paced in front of her, telling her off; for yet again Astoria had played out in the rain and caught cold,

'Heavens, I don't know how any man will manage you. He would need to have the will of a saint and a taste for burnt food; for you're no cook, that me tell you that young lady…not like our Daphne…I don't know where we-'

Astoria stopped listening to her mother then, she'd heard it all before. Her mother would go on about how hard it was going to be to find her a husband, one of pureblood and high standing, one that would put up with her 'unlady-ness', and one who was willing to take her and not expect much.

Astoria always replied with,

'I'm not going to marry, mother.'

Her mother put her hands on her hips and frowned down at her and little Astoria knew what was to come and she had to bite back her reply,

'No, your not if you stay the way you are! What man would want a wife who plays sport instead of cook, what man would take a woman who's covered in muck and smells of sweat! No man will take a woman who cannot be a mother to children or clean a house!'

Astoria wanted to shout at her that there was someone who would. She knew Draco would marry her; he liked that she played Quidditch instead of cook; he laughed when she fell of her broom and got all dirty and he shared her thoughts that babies were stupid and annoying and that they never wanted any.

Yes, she would marry Draco. Then her mother would be happy and stop shouting at her. Yes, Draco would want her; he could marry her and take her away from her annoying mother. Astoria wanted to tell her mother that: that she knew of a man who would want her and would take her, but for now, she remained silent and watched her mother as she threaten to take away her broom: with a smile.

What a silly woman.

* * *

She was first kissed when she was ten.

It had been mid-summer, during Dracos' summer break from Hogwarts. He had finished his second year and was starting his third while Astoria was starting her first. They were sitting on her pitch, brooms to the sides, Snitch and Quaffle motionless on the ground. The sun shone above them, making them both sweat, but she didn't care, Draco was imaginatively describing his last year to her.

She had nodded and smiled and heard nothing he said. She was watching his hands; he had very long fingers, perfectly manicured and slender and she recalled with a smile how they had stretched out and encircled the snitch just minutes before. On his pointer and index fingers he wore a ring, each showing his family's wealth. Draco's family was very rich; but Astoria never thought about things like money or wealth, there were more important things in the world; like Quidditch.

He told her about the Chamber of Secrets and of the horrid Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had loved himself, he told her of the people in his year and how popular he was with the rest of his house. She smiled and nodded but didn't hear his words until he spoke of Parkinson.

Astoria hated the snobbish girl. But apparently Draco didn't.

'You what?'

'I kissed her. It was just a kiss nothing big, it wasn't like I snogged her.'

Astoria felt like hitting something; like having a childish tantrum, but she showed nothing of her feelings like she had been taught. She would not act childish in front of Draco, he thought of her as a child already,

'Oh, I see. Why'd you kiss her?'

He shrugged, and replied,

'Felt like it.'

'Oh, ok.'

She suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore, she felt angry. Not with Draco but with Pansy. She wanted to take to the air again, to fly and have the Quaffle in her arms as she forgot about Draco kissing Pansy.

'I don't think I will ever be kissed. I'm not pretty enough. Not like Daphne, she's been kissed lots of times already.'

He had looked at her, really looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, and shook his head,

'No, you're not pretty like Daphne,' that hurt. She felt as though he had it her in the stomach with a broom, 'you have a wild beauty, like a unicorn or something. Much better than Daphne's pretty-ness.' he finished with a smirk.

Astoria had smiled and threw her arms around him. He was such a good friend, he was lovely and always kind to her, he always had been since they met.

She giggled and pulled away only to feel that he wasn't letting her move away from him.

'Look at me.' He said tickling her ear as he did so..

And she did. She looked at him and his thin lips, now set in the smile that he saved for her and light grey eyes.

'Why do you think you'll never be kissed, Astoria?'

'I don't know, I can't think of anyone who would kiss me I guess.'

'I'd kiss you.'

She hadn't had time to reply before he continued,

'Here,' he had put his finger, one of those long elegant pointers, under her chin and pulled her mouth towards his, 'put your lips like this.' and he pouted his lips ever-so slightly and opened them a bit. She watched his lips and coped his actions.

'There. Easy.'

Then he kissed her.

His lips were wet yet very warm and soft and smooth. She liked how they moved against hers and she found herself smiling.

But then he stopped and she pulled away blushing. He had smirked that ever-knowing smirk and let her go so they could get their brooms,

'See, now you cant say you've never been kissed.'

'I guess…why did you kiss me Draco? Do you like me?'

She had hoped he'd say 'Yes,'

'No, well, yes, I like you as a friend, and as I friend I helped you out with your first kiss. See, smart aren't I.'

'Oh! Yes, very smart, Draco! Thank you.'

Her childish mind never thought much more on the matter but she never forgot the feel of his lips on hers.

But it was just a silly kiss anyway.

* * *

_Reviews are nice...like internet chocolates._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or places or anything else you recognize, you know who does if you recognize them.Contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows. duh._

_Summary: Astoria Greengrass was a smart girl yet throughout her life she came across some sillys things_

_A/N:Mmm..this chaps a Its-half-two-at-night-and-my-lap-top-is-on-so-lets-see kinda chap.A.K.A. its not that good and its really short...but yeah, so are all my fics. Anyhooooo, biggg thank you to __Marianne Dashwood__, my only reviewer, perhaps viewer at all. So I guess I could say this chaps for you...thank yous._

_I apologize for any grammer errors and mistakes and the fact i'm rubbish at writing! :P  
_

* * *

Her first year at Hogwarts was hard.

On the train journey there she'd sat with her sister and her friends and to Astoria's disappointment Draco was not among them. She'd felt so left out as her sister talked about fashion and make-up and people Astoria didn't know, and all of the girls in the compartment were pretty. She was ignored completely and when she did try to speak up she was talked over or stared at. Astoria learnt then that she would never fit in with the other girls, so there was no point in trying. Her feelings were intensified when the Dementor opened their compartment door and turned the air cold and sent the girls into a fit of screams.

She'd thought that perhaps being at Hogwarts would change some things; she'd hoped that perhaps she make some girl friends who would like her for who she was, she'd thought that maybe while there she would be recognized for something she was good at and people would know her for it.

But as she sat in the corner of her sisters compartment and watched as those within talked and laughed, she realised none of what she'd hoped would come true. So she spent her first journey to Hogwarts in silence and scared out of her skin.

Draco did once tell her that hope was silly.

She believed him.

* * *

The Sorting didn't go any better either. She'd waited eagerly for her name to be called and when it was she'd almost ran for the stool. The hat was placed on her hat and she squeaked when the voice spoke in her head.

_Another Greengrass eh? Yes, yes, sisters aren't you, not that you look anything like the other but yes…my, you have a curious mind…and a thirst for knowledge, I see; you would do well in Ravenclaw, I promise you that…Cunning too…a Slytherin perhaps…humble, not so much…Yes, I know where to put you…_

_Please put me in Slytherin. Please put me in Slytherin._

But to her horror the hat laughed,

_I can see why you desire to be one of the snakes, but no, my dear, that is not where you belong. You belong in _RAVENCLAW_. _

The hat was lifted off her head and she couldn't understand what he just happened. The elderly teacher, Professor McGonagall, gently pushed her towards the cheering white and blue table and she complied. Astoria took her seat next to a seventh year Ravenclaw and a next first year like herself, the rest of the Sorting was a daze to her and she spent it frowning at her empty plate.

"I knew I was for Ravenclaw. Both my parents where ones, so, of course I knew I'd be one."

Astoria didn't pay the first year next to her any heed. She couldn't understand why everything was wrong. It was all wrong.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

She wasn't meant to be a Ravenclaw. She was suppose to be sitting beside Draco at the Slytherin table and talking about The Falcons last match and how much they messed up. She was not a Ravenclaw. It wasn't happening, perhaps she had fallen asleep on the Hogwarts Express and this was all a bad dream. Perhaps the Dementor had made her faint and this was all just one of those things they do to drive people insane.

None of her parents were in Ravenclaw, her father had gone to Durmstrang and her mother was a Slytherin and as far as she could tell, none of her grandparents had been one.

She stared angrily at her plate. It did nothing but she thought that maybe if she stared hard enough it might shatter. The first year next to her was still talking and she wondered if anyone was listening to him. She wanted to wake up; she didn't like this dream very much.

She wanted to wake to see Daphne standing over her telling her that they had arrived, then she'd take the boat across the lake and walk up the hundreds to stairs to the Great Hair to where she would be Sorted and put in her rightful place next to Draco.

At the thought of him her eyes instinctively sort him out and it took her a few minutes to find him. He sat with his back to her but she knew it was him, she knew no one else with hair like his and the way in which he sat and gestured with his hands, screamed Draco Malfoy. At least to her anyway.

She watched him for what seemed like hours, watched as he laughed and spoke with the group around him and she was remained of Daphne and her friends. Draco never once looked her way and either did Daphne. But Astoria watched him and now and then she stolen a glance in her sisters direction.

She waited for fifteen minutes for him to cast her a glance, but after telling the annoying first year next to her to shut up because no one cared about his parent's jobs, she lost hope that he would look her way.

He was disappointed, she told herself. He wouldn't want to be friends with a Ravenclaw.

But then Draco did turn around, and she sat straighter. But her heart fell when she saw that he had only turned around to talk with two boys from the Gryffindor table.

She watched as he sneered and said something that the other two didn't like and thought he looked very different. As he lifted his head to turn back into his seat his eyes did met hers, only for a second. But that was all Astoria needed.

It wasn't a dream; it was silly to think so.

She was in Ravenclaw, she _was_ a Ravenclaw now, and Draco was ok with it.

So why shouldn't she be?

The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. She was smart, she always had been the smart one after all, and she was always looking to know more.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad. Ravenclaw was ok, she mused.

But she knew one thing for certain; the Sorting Hat was stupid and deserved to be set a light.

Bloody stupid thing.

* * *

_Mmm...I couldnt think of what the sorting hat would say and stuff..._

_Moving on..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or places or anything else you recognize, you know who does if you recognize them.Contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows. yeahhh._

_Summary: Astoria Greengrass was a smart girl yet throughout her life she came across some sillys things_

_A/N:Thank you to yous who reviewed!Sorry if you've been waiting on this. School has me on a lead at the moment.-sigh-But heres another wee chap, i've not had time to really check over this so there will likely been quite a few mistakes. And as always I apologize for my errors._

* * *

"Not that it would have mattered to you anyway! You don't care anymore, so you can just continue to stride about this place with your head held high all you want, with your lackeys at your heels and Patterson on your arm!"

Astoria never really liked to scream, it hurt her throat too much. She left the screaming to Daphne who would scream at their father when she didn't get what she wanted or when something didn't go her way. But no, Astoria didn't like screaming, it seemed rather pointless and a silly thing to do. She didn't like raising her voice either and she supposed she never really had any need to scream before.

She'd never felt anger so hot that she felt it flaring in her chest or hate so thick that it stuck in her throat and made her eyes water. But after three weeks of being ignored by the one person who she cared most about and watching him act so out of character and pompous; she felt such anger and hate flicker within her, but no, still not enough to make her scream; screaming was a useless thing that girls did when they got over-emotional and she was not like that, she had her fathers calm attitude and demeanour. But as she watched him go about his days smirking and sneering down his nose at others, she knew that with a grimace and a wave of annoyance that her calmness would not always be there.

And she had been right.

For now she stood opposite him in the fifth floor corridors, flushed, teary eyed, hot and angry, fists tight at her sides and head pounding. Draco stood with his eyes narrowed, his cheeks slightly red and mouth firm and, of course, his arm in a sling from the accident that happened in his Care of Magical Creature Class that morning. She had heard of it and frowned; concerned, but after seeing him in the hallways only minutes afterwards she'd dismissed at as just a scratch and that's all it really was. But he might as well of had his arms ripped off from the way he was acting. Astoria had rolled her eyes and avoided him and his words at all costs, he was milking it for all it was worth and it make her feel sick knowing that he did such petty things.

She felt that she had never known him at all and all the days she spent with him didn't happen and all his words were lies.

She'd felt the rising anger and thick constriction that came when she was around him or when she thought of him and walked away intending to spend the remainder of the night in Ravenclaw Tower; she supposed Draco had noticed her leave the hall and chose to follow her.

He had caught up with her and turned her to face him and she'd let him with confusion; shocked at having him near her, it was the first time he'd acknowledged her since she started Hogwarts. He acted as though he'd spoken to her yesterday and smiled that teasing smile that he saved for her. She hated it right away and wanted to swipe it off his pale stupid face. The unpleasant feeling rose stronger than before as she looked at him up close and it flared as he spoke, as if his whole being was fuel for the raging fire in her small chest.

"Why haven't you come to see me yet?" he had said mocking a scowl and angry tone, "I thought you'd visit me while in the Hospital Wing and I was surprised you never came to see how I was." He'd raised his good arm and put his hand on his chest dramatically; she'd narrowed her eyes and exhaled deeply. The fire in her chest flickered and the smoke rose to her throat and she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks.

How dare he! Not one word in three weeks, not even an attempt to come and see how she was fitting in and he still expects her to come and see him because of his own stupidity. He was a pompous, stupid, nasty little boy that made her want to hit something. As if he needed more attention anyway, he was followed by Slytherins all claming to be his friends; she bet not one of them liked him for after only watching how he treated others she possibility hated him.

"You were only in the Hospital Wing for five minutes, Draco, your arms bloody fine and I was in class. Did you expect me to miss my lessons to fuss over nothing for you?" she'd folded her arms in front of her chest, half expecting to feel heat there and half hoping there was. Draco had frowned, his smile melted from face and she had wanted to laugh; good it least that's one thing gone.

"What do you mean 'Nothing'! I nearly had my arm taken off by a brute of a beast, and you didn't even have the decently to come and see how I was!"

She had wondered briefly if it was possible for her to be burnt from the inside out before scowling and clamping her fists by her sides to stop from herself hitting him,

"Don't dare try and say that I don't care about you when it's the other way around, Draco! You're my only friend in this castle and out, you know this, and still you have yet to ask me how I am! Your arm is fine, it's a cut that didn't even reach the bone and it's healed with no scar, yet I've been walking around this bloody place by myself for a month with no one to turn to!"

Oh, it felt so good to finally word her feelings, to let it all out, it was like putting a cooling charm on a burn. She did notice that her voice was rising as she spoke, but that was fine, it felt good to see him step back and frown.

He had stepped back slightly; good hand by his side, face frowning and eyes narrowed; he wasn't used to being shouted at, and by a girl younger than him no less. It took him awhile to reply and that angered her further, he hadn't even noticed that he was ignoring her; he'd forgotten completely about her.

"If you wanted to talk to me so badly you would have came and visited me in the Hospital Wing, I'd have spoken to you then." Tears unwillingly came to her eyes.

Didn't he understand that she'd wanted to speak with him since first arriving at Hogwarts and seeing him? How did he not know that she hated how he behaved here and how much she wanted things to be like there were during the summer?

But he would never know any of those things, how could he when he didn't even try.

Astoria chest burnt; was this why Daphne screamed? Did she hate her and father? Astoria didn't want this hate, this anger towards him but it was there and he didn't realise just how much he was hurting her.

"Not that it would have mattered to you anyway! You don't care anymore, so you can just continue to stride about this place with your head held high all you want, with your lackeys at your heels and Parkinson on your arm!"

That did it, he straightened so that he looked down his nose at her and sneered, an ugly look she was accustomed to seeing on his face nowadays; she was no better than dirt now.

"Fine, Astoria, since I care so little I'll leave you to your little studies; just as your father warned me to and because you think oh so highly of me for doing you good, I'll make sure to keep away from you!"

His lips curled horribly at the right side and he stepped towards her so that she could feel his breathe on her face.

Her mind wasn't working right, things weren't going in, but they were coming out and she was suddenly reminded of the summer before, the last time he was this close; he had kissed her.

And yet here they were only months after, the two of them fighting and everything hot and hurting.

"I'll stride away to my own business with my own friends and leave you to yours." He hissed watching her eyes and she wanted to back away but couldn't move. Her chest still burnt and her throat constricted, but this was not anger anymore. She didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it hurt worse than the anger. She just wanted it to go away and screaming at him like that had helped but she knew screaming would not diminish this new burning.

Draco took a step back and turned away. What he said as he walked away shook her as though she had been hexed with a freezing charm that sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't need a little useless girl like yourself. I'll let you be with your toys."

Then he was gone.

And she was cold, cold to the bone, the fire gone and her once again alone. She wondered numbly where all the heat had gone and subconsciously she raised a hand and touched her cheek.

Oh, there.

She was crying. Warm tears grazed her cheeks and she blinked, feeling stupid for not knowing she had started to cry and childish for doing such a thing.

She turned, heading towards Ravenclaw Tower, continuing her journey as planned. She didn't need to think, her legs took her, knowing the turns and steps, having walked these hallways many times before.

Six words continuously replayed themselves in her mind; going around and making her feel sick and horrible each time.

"…just as your father warned me to…just as your father warned me to…"

Her father had warned Draco not to disturb her in her studies, he had warned her best friend to stay away from her.

As much as she loved him for it and understood why he had did it, she hated her father in that moment. Yes, he wanted her to come out top, he was like that with Quidditch as well; always wanted her to play to the best of her ability, and now that she was the first Ravenclaw in her family he wanted her to be better than most.

And Draco had wanted that too, she realised with pain, he'd actually did what he was told for once because it would help her.

She stopped, having climbed the many stairs and faced the door and it's thick bronze eagle knocker, automatically she knocked it once and let go. She watched as its beak moved yet she heard nothing and continued to stare at the door. She couldn't think straight; her head hurt and so did her chest and throat, trying to answer a riddle toped it off and she slid to the floor and let her tears silently fall.

"I'm so stupid, I should have known he'd never ignore me out of badness."

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Please try again" the sweet voice of the Tower Guardian sounded and she groaned.

She should never have screamed at him.

Astoria had to wait an hour before one of her housemates returned from dinner and let her in, she crawled to bed dry eyed and stared at her canopy until sleep claimed her.

She promised herself never to do such a silly thing as scream again.

* * *

Reviews-milkshakes


End file.
